The Other Malfoy Girl
by WritersFormallyKnownAsPrince
Summary: Songfic. Song by Kate Winslet. One witch muses on a past love. Please review, I have cookies!
1. She Did Miss Him

**I, however much I may wish it, do not own Harry Potter. If I did then it would be a whole different kettle of fish (i.e. Epilogue would be a whole book! Muhahahahahahaha). That evil plan put aside, I present my first song fic...**

"Mr Lockhart," she smiled inclining her head, " congratulations on the the publication of your autobiography. Your previous books have been most informative,"

"Ah, thank you, you are an authority on literature?" he beamed proudly.

"Department of Magical Entertainment," she confirmed, "If you'll excuse me, business in the Magical Menagerie…"

"What out for Nifflers, they're mentioned in there, if I'm not mistaken!"

"Thank you for the warning…" smiling and not accustomed to being ridiculously flattered, she turn and moved towards the spell books section. Why was any book she was looking for always on the top shelf?

Suddenly she heard a familiar drawling voice she had not heard for a _very_ long time…

"Mr Potter,". She spun so quickly on the spot she knocked into the bookcase and various cookbooks fell on top of her.

_**Here I stand alone**_

_**With this weight upon my heart**_

_**And it will not go away**_

_**In my head I keep on looking back**_

_**Right back to the start**_

_**Wondering what it was that made you change**_

Mr Lucius Malfoy: wizarding dignatry, prodigious career… stunning wife. Oh, she had moved on long ago, when the initial shock wore of, but she hadn't seen him since then. They had been, or so she had believed, in love. She still did believe, in fact, that he had loved her. He had once been her Prince Charming. Huh, _Prince_, now there was a word. She had always tried to live up to the standard of his family but what chance did a girl of no fortune and no standing have against their expectations? And yet…

_**Well I tried**_

_**But I had to draw the line**_

_**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**_

She had left. He protested, as did she originally, against the declaration that they would not marry. That he had been betrothed since birth and that she moved in too different a social circle but there it was and even he did not dare stand so against his parents. The decision was made that they should be separated so, to save him the pain and trouble of asking her to leave she had gone. But then again,

_**What if I had never let you go**_

_**Would you be the man I used to know**_

_**I**__**f I'd stayed**_

_**If you'd tried**_

_**If we could only turn back time**_

She had to confess, it was fruitless to ignore, he had changed from that young man she had once loved. Over the years his once soft and caring manners had grown brash and cold. He, who had once been her love and who had now married such a superior woman, had transformed entirely. But, as she mused on the Lucius Malfoy she remembered, she began to realise,

_**But I guess we'll never know**_

She _did_ miss him.


	2. A Changed Man

**Big thank you to Skylark Potter who inspired me to continue this story! Triple chocolate Cybercookie to all reviewers! Still have not manage to wangle the rights to Harry Potter but I am trying!**

"_Mr Potter," _the voice rang in her ears, _"Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last,". _Attempting to control her erratic breathing she ducked behind a nearby bookcase, rubbing her temple to ward of an oncoming migraine.

How could this happen? She had managed to avoid seeing him for fourteen years and now suddenly he appears when she least expects it? No, this could not be happening. But it was. His dulcet tones pricked up the hairs on the back of her neck.

Peering out from between the shelves she caught her first glimpse of the man himself. He had not changed: his eyes were still sharp and scrutinizing, his hair still fell in soft blond locks around his shoulders, he still carried that snake-headed cane he had never been without. She gazed for the first time in over a decade at the man she had loved and was not entranced but shaken.

"_Your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you,"_

That sentence had thrown her from her reverie, reminded her, not only that he was no longer that man but also why. A whirlwind thought taking her, she began to make her way towards the front of the shop, a burning need to speak to him, to _implore_ him to explain to her what had happened in the last fourteen years to change him so very greatly, rising in her throat. However, as she slid thought the crowd, a hand grasped her shoulder. Whipping around, she came face to face with a balding red-headed man in fraying green robes and a bent brown hat.

"Well," he exclaimed jovially, "this is most surprising! Didn't expect to see you here. Haven't seen you since you left my department, actually. How have things been, my dear?". Smiling she replied,

"Arthur Weasley! It is so good to see you. You know I can't deny I do miss the old Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. No nose-biting teacups in the Magical Entertainment department, you know," she laughed as did he.

"Come," he said excitedly, "I must have you meet my children!".

She was led to the front of the shop where there were gathered a group of five red-headed children… right in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on, children," Mr Weasley smiled, "it's mad in here. Let's get outside,"

"Well, well, well, Weasley Senior," came that drawling voice,

"Lucius," she and Arthur said in unison. His steely eyes focussed on her face, a look somewhat like shock marring his features, "Good day, Lucius," she smiled formally though sincerely. She was glad to finally see him despite his changed persona.

"Good day," was her only reply,

"Long time, no see. My, Lucius will you not shake hands with me?" He extended his arm silently and grasped her hand. Tingles shot up her arm, "How you have changed, Lucius, that you will not speak to me," she bit her lip. His silence hurt her yet his gaze now shifted from her face to Arthur's. He tutted,

"The company you keep, Weasley," she knew he meant her, "and I thought your family could sink no lower," Gritting her teeth, she excused herself with a nod to Arthur and hastily swept from the shop, shielding her face so that no one might see her tears.

Lucius Malfoy was indeed a changed man.


	3. Difference of Character

"Oh no," she sighed, folding the letter into her pocket disdainfully, "Arthur Weasley, what have you done?"

"_My dear madam," _it read in a fine copperplate hand,

"_Due to a recent incident involving one Ford Anglia owned by one Mr Arthur Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, we have no option but to ask you to take on the case. Naturally we should never ask you as you no longer belong to the relevant department but, as one of those who are being investigated does currently work in this office and the department will therefore be too short staffed to perform the investigation, we are obliged to implore you to rejoin your former office and spearhead the inquiries. The details of the incident are as follows:_

_A Mr Ronald Billius Weasley (son of the aforementioned Mr Arthur Weasley) and a Mr Harry James Potter, both of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have flown the enchanted Muggle artefact into the grounds of the school of which they are both pupils and have collided with a very valuable Womping Willow damaging both plant and car._

_Again, our sincerest apologies at this sudden expectation however, as previously mentioned, there is no other option._

_Your with warmest regards,_

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, Order of Merlin 1__st__ Class."_

"What a situation! How can they just expect me to drop everything I've been working on for months to go and investigate a mere matter of underage magic and unlawful enchantment? That doesn't amount to anything more than a suspension at most! Still, it doesn't appear I have any choice-"

As she apparated she noticed a blonde figure observing the battered and complaining tree. Lucius Malfoy. 'Of course!' she thought, 'How could I have forgotten he's a governor! How could I be so stupid! Still, he's not going to get in the way of my work. I have a job to do and I am here to do it,' Striding across the lawn, lit by the glow of the early morning sun, she walked up to him.

"Good morning, Lucius," she smiled, not looking at him, rather, staring intently at the thrashing tree. He, in turn, did not turn towards her, instead replied only with,

"Good morning,"

"Still you will not speak to me? I wonder at you, Lucius, with all your fine airs, that you will not enter into conversation with an old friend," seeing that he maintained his silence she continued, "I would at least expect an apology for what you said to me the other day in Diagon Alley. Your words did sting,"

"My apologies, Madam, I assure you they were not intended for your ears,"

"No, but they were about me. You cannot think I mistook your meaning. Nothing could be more plain. My only question is what has happened to you in these last few years to drag me so low in your esteem?"

He made no reply, he only stared straight ahead at the now bandaged and limp willow.

"Is it my choice of career? My manner of speech? My style of dress? What offends you so?"

He spoke, not of her, but of the incident which had brought him there.

"Of course, they will have to be expelled,"

"Who?"

"The culprits behind this malicious publicity stunt,"

"What! This is a simple case of underage wizardry! That amounts to no more than a suspension and a caution!" He continued as if he had not heard her,

"and as for that Weasley! This is the end of his career in the Ministry-"

"That cannot be your way of thinking! Surely you must understand that this is no different from any other matter of unlawful enchantment the department deals with! A suspension is the most you could hope for!" He rounded on her,

"Do not presume to tell me how to do my job! You appear to be forgetting who is in power in this situation!"

"And you seem to be forgetting that I am here to front my own department and have equal prosecuting powers to you!" This silenced him again, at least momentarily. However she did attempt to pursue the conversation on it's previous subject,

"Lucius, you have changed. you no longer speak to me unless it is in dispute! Why? What have I done?"

"I cannot say, Madam, except that it is entirely your own doing!" he snapped trying to remain calm.

"My fault? In that case, Sir, do inform me as to what it that I have done to offend you?" At this point he took her by surprise. Spinning round he took her by the shoulder and, meeting her eyes, implored,

"Why did you leave me?"

In a state of shock she tugged herself free from his grasp. Turning from him she stormed off towards the Willow. Her shock, however, was shattered by one word.

"_Impedimenta!"_


	4. True Love's Way

_**A/N: And here endeth the fanfic. Thank you to my lovely reviewers and to my star of a beta reader, Claire, whom love. Cybercookies of enormous proportions to one and all! Still**__** don't own Harry Potter *huffs*.**_

"_Impedimenta!" _The ground felt as though it had been dragged from under her feet. Toppling forward she landed with a sickening thud on the dewy grass. Clutching a bruised side and turning from her sprawled position, quick as a flash, she reacted,

"_Expelliarmus!" _The spell charged through the morning air. Developing momentum it flew at him, colouring the glowing dawn sky white. The blast from the spell took him by surprise and, before he had time to react, his wand flew 10 feet in the air away from him.

Dropping her wand she rolled onto her back and looked up into the sky before noticing how dangerously close she was to the Womping Willow. True enough, one of its beams were drawing backwards, ready to strike her. Screaming, she saw it thundering towards her. Reflexively she shielded her face, waiting for the impact… but none came. Glancing through her fingers she saw that the branch was withdrawing backwards again, recoiling as though stung. Turning around she saw that Lucius, upon seeing the branch attacking, had taken up his fallen wand and rushed over to her side. He had cast the spell which had saved her. Before the tree had time to react again he picked her off of the ground and hurried off to a safe distance. Catching her breath she began,

"Why did you do that-"

"Why did you leave me?" again he asked the question.

"I had to go. We both knew it had to end. I left to protect you,"

"But why? Why did you have to protect me? Could we not have appealed again to my parents?" This made her smile,

"Lucius," she continued with a slight laugh, "You know as well as I that nothing would have worked. You would not stand so against your parents, this you know. You were betrothed and I was inferior,. We were never meant to be-"

"No! It may have worked! If we proved to them that we were in love then-"

"Lucius, you cannot believe that I would have made you happier than you are now! I would have alienated you from your family and they would have left you virtually penniless! I would have been your ruin!"

"Lucius cast his eyes towards the sky before doing something most unprecedented. He leant in to her and rested his forehead against hers. He leant in further and further until-

"Lucius, enough," she said sharply, "You are married, settled and happy. I have a career I love and every prospect in the world. Do not you see that you are ruining it? Go home to your wife and son!"

"They are not the same as you,"

"Enough!" Her tone surprised him and he withdrew, "Lucius, go home. You'll see," she said smiling into his eyes, "You'll see that they mean far more to you than I," and with that she stood and apparated away.

* * *

Making her way down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, she came across a most peculiar, yet rewarding sight. There in front of her stood Mr and Mrs Malfoy entwined in an embrace. She smiled and, as she passed, he noticed her. He had not the malicious look in his eyes that he once had. Looking into her eyes from across the street her mouthed at her,

"Thank you,". She grinned and inclined her head in acknowledgement, pleased that she had reinstated such happiness in him but not only that. In his eyes she recognised the same old Lucius she used to love, that happy, nurturing, caring companion she had once known.

_**What if I had never let you go,**_

_**Would you be the man I used to know, **_

_**If I stayed,**_

_**If you'd tried,**_

_**If we could only turn back time,**_

_**But I guess we'll never know.**_


End file.
